Maria Maria
by Alliegirl
Summary: It's a future fic still in the making Jess is a single father (hope that's not to hard to imagine) R/? L/L
1. 7am wake up calls

It was 7: ooam on a cool spring day in New York. Maria Mariano snuck quietly up to the bed where her father lay sleeping; she clasped her hands over her mouth, trying to keep in the giggles that threatened to escape.  
  
She slowly and quietly climbed onto the bed, and stood over her dads sleeping form. She bent her knees in preparation to bounce, but Jess's arm shot out, grabbing her ankle and giving a tug. Maria let out a shriek as she tumbled head first into a pillow.  
  
Jess sat up, his trademark smirk in place "good morning" he greeted the bright eyed girl  
  
Maria sat up crossing her legs "I have school in one hour" She announced  
  
"Well than I guess we should get ready. now go take a shower and make it quick"  
  
LATER  
  
Jess walked into the kitchen pulling his jacket on  
  
"You done?" he asked  
  
"Yup" Maria answered, taking one last bite of her cereal before dropping in the sink, and grabbing her backpack  
  
Maria burst through the front door of the apartment building, beating Jess to the car, by about two strides; she tapped her foot impatiently as he unlocked the passenger side door  
  
"A little anxious aren't we" Jess observed  
  
"It's my turn to lead the flag solute," she told him excitedly  
  
"Really" Jess asked pulling open the door  
  
"Yup" She said bouncing into the car  
  
Jess smiled to himself as he walked around to the driver side, and climbed in  
  
"Did you get your homework" Jess asked, as he pulled into traffic  
  
"Yes" she answered, pulling out her favorite book, The Little Prince, and opening it  
  
As Jess took a left on fifth Ave. a loud beeping filled the air  
  
A/N sorry I have to go so soon, I'm kind of not supposed to be on the computer, sorry if the story doesn't make much sense so far next chapter it will I promise please R&R and be nice 


	2. You hurt her I'll kill you

A/N Sorry I haven't updated I left my disk at school and someone erased every thing I had on it. I'm just a little ticked  
  
Jess slammed on the brakes, stopping inches from the car in front of him  
  
"Are you O.K?" He asked  
  
"Yeah" Maria answered, her eyes wide  
  
Jess took a deep breath "Can you get the phone?"  
  
"Yeah" Maria said, picking up the phone "Hello" she answered, holding the phone to her ear  
  
There was a muffled greeting on the other end  
  
"Hi grandpa" She exclaimed  
  
There were more muffled sounds from the other end  
  
"He can't talk he's driving, he almost killed us. can I take a message" She said, sounding very much like a secretary  
  
Jess smiled, watching her nod her head to whatever was being said  
  
"O.K . bye I love you"  
  
She hung up the phone, setting it in Jess's bag. She than proceeded to pick up her book and read it  
  
Jess sighed "So. can I have my messages?"  
  
Maria closed her book, setting it nettle in her lap "I guess. Grandpa is getting married and he wants us to come" She paused giving him her best baby face "Can we. please.. Please"  
  
Jess paused as if to think, then he sighed "I guess"  
  
Later  
  
"You got all your homework?" Jess asked, when they reached her school  
  
"Yes" she cried, exasperatedly  
  
"Chill, just checking. remember the last time I didn't ask. now remind me. who was it that called crying because SHE didn't have HER homework"  
  
"I have to go. I'm gonna be late" Maria said trying to maneuver out of the car  
  
"Hold it" Jess ordered, grabbing her back pack  
  
"What" she asked, still trying to weasel away  
  
"Come here" Jess ordered, pulling her into a hug  
  
She hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss, before hoping out of the car and running to join her friends  
  
Jess watched her until she was safely inside, then pulled into traffic  
  
Later  
  
Jess dialed a number into his phone, and waited  
  
"Hello" a familiar gruff voice answered  
  
"So. it's about time"  
  
"She told you"  
  
"It took a while but I got it out of her. what took you guys so long"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean" Luke asked  
  
"Twenty-eight years Luke"  
  
"Shut-up. are you coming or not?"  
  
"Are you kidding me.? Your wedding. yours and Lorelai's wedding. I wouldn't miss it for the world, plus I'd have one pissed girl on my hands if she didn't get to see Grandpa Luke"  
  
"O.K. well when would you be able to come?" Luke asked, ignoring Jess's sarcasm  
  
"I don't know. I'll have to talk to my boss then I'll call you"  
  
"O.K. and Jess"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I was. well. would you."  
  
"What's up. you're as jittery as a girl on prom night" A/N I borrowed that from another author but it was so funny I had to use it, hope that's O.K with her  
  
"Would you be my best man" Luke shot out  
  
"Me?'  
  
"Did I stutter?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Yes or no"  
  
"Sure. why not"  
  
"O.K. hang on a sec."  
  
Jess listened, as Luke started talking with someone  
  
"O.K. yes I'll ask. Lorelai. put the coffee down"  
  
"God. you agree to marry a man. share your home, your life, your bed." she said putting special emphasis on the bed "and he won't even share his coffee"  
  
Jess smirked, listening to them bicker back and forth  
  
"Jess" Luke said  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Lorelai wants Maria to be the flower girl"  
  
"That's fine. she'd love the attention" Jess said, with a snort  
  
"O.K. we'll see you when you get here.and watch your driving, anything happens to her and I'll kill you.bye"  
  
"Why does this sound so familiar" Jess said, rolling his eyes "Bye." Jess paused "bye Lorelai"  
  
There was a pause "bye" Lorelai said, admitting she had been listening  
  
A/N next chapter has Rory in it. Please R&R 


	3. Back in Kansas Dorothy

A/N I'm back. Sorry it took so long  
  
"Honey I'm home" Jess called, as he stepped into an apartment  
  
"Don't get cute with me Jess.I'm in no mood today" said a mid sized mixed woman with rather light skin and deep brown eyes  
  
Jess snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close "So I guess tonight's off"  
  
"You're a funny man, did you know that, funny, funny" She said wriggling out of his grasp "Go wash you hands" she ordered  
  
"Yes mother" Jess stated sarcastically, making his way to the bathroom  
  
Jess took a seat at the kitchen table, after washing his hand  
  
"So how was your day?" Jess asked  
  
Kiana turned and faced him, crossing her arms over her chest "Well Maria and Tyrese thought it'd be fun to use finger paint and get it on the carpet. Then they thought it'd be a hoot to clog up the sink while trying to make a potion.which brings me to my next question.what are they watching at your place?"  
  
Jess shrugged "Harry Potter"  
  
"See, children are susceptible to just about anything"  
  
"Thank you doctor Frankenstein"  
  
"Shut up" She said, reaching up to flatten her hair  
  
Suddenly a loud shriek filled the air "Daddy" and Maria slide to a stop in front of Jess followed closely by Tyrese  
  
"Can I have five dollars" Maria asked breathlessly  
  
"Well hello to you too. yeah I'm great, how was your day.really."  
  
"Dad" Maria wined  
  
"For what?" Jess sighed  
  
"School"  
  
"Care to elaborate on that"  
  
"For a field trip"  
  
"Why didn't I hear about this?"  
  
"Dad"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You signed the permission slip" Maria laughed  
  
"O.K.I'll give it to you tomorrow"  
  
"O.K" She said, turning and running back down the hall  
  
"You two wash up" Kiana shouted after them "So when are you leaving?" Kiana asked, turning her attention to Jess  
  
"Tomorrow after school.so we have to going, to pack"  
  
"Uh.no" Kiana stated  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'd have to be crazy if you think I'm letting you pack Maria's bag"  
  
"Again, what?"  
  
"Jess you can pack yourself. you can even pack Tyrese, but you have no idea where to begin when packing for a girl"  
  
"I think I can manage"  
  
"No.so you buy us dinner, and I'll help you two pack"  
  
"Some how I think your trying to get out of making dinner"  
  
"So what if I am"  
  
"And sense when are you helping both of us pack"  
  
"Sense you need a date" Kiana told him  
  
"I don't need."  
  
"Yes you do.god Jess you're a father.you're not dead, get out stretch you legs"  
  
"Stop"  
  
"Come on Maria needs a mother and you need someone or something"  
  
Jess raised his eyebrows  
  
Come on Jess" Kiana said, sitting down across from Jess "You know I'll always be here for you and Maria, but she needs a mom.someone who can be there for everything.and you need a woman in your life who isn't eight and who isn't me"  
  
"Can we just get going?"  
  
"Hey I'm not saying you need to go out and find someone right now.just go window shopping"  
  
Jess groaned  
  
"O.K.I can take a hint, you go start the car and I'll get the brats"  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me" Jess said, heading for the door  
  
Stars Hollow (the next day)  
  
Rory sighed, a smile spreading across her face. It was good to be home.  
  
She parked her car and jogged up the steps to her old house. She lifted her hand to knock on the door, when it was pulled open and she was enveloped in a tight hug  
  
"Mom, I can't breath" Rory choked out  
  
"Oh sorry" Lorelai apologized, pulling back and smiling "Ah back in Kansas Dorothy"  
  
"Anything for a Wizard of Oz reference" Rory laughed  
  
"Well it's only the second best movie there is"  
  
"Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory being the first"  
  
"Absolutely"  
  
"So can I come in, or do I have to click my heels together 3 times?"  
  
"Don't forget to say there's no place like home while you're clicking, other wise it doesn't work"  
  
"Mom"  
  
"I'm just kidding" Lorelai said, ushering her in  
  
Once they settled on the coach Rory turned to Lorelai  
  
"So am I to late to help with anything?"  
  
"No.you get to help me with the flowers and the bride's maid's dresses" Lorelai told her  
  
"Good" Rory said, with a smile  
  
"Yeah. sookie is doing food, and it's a given the wedding is going to be at the inn"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Hey I even let my mom help" Lorelai said, looking very proud of herself  
  
"That's great"  
  
"Yeah and we managed not to kill each other" Lorelai said "Anyway that's how I found it out"  
  
"Found what out?"  
  
"See although we managed not to kill each other, we did manage to drive each other crazy.that's how I found out that bubble wrap costs less than therapy and is twice as effective"  
  
"Wait, it takes a while to plan weddings.how did you get that much bubble wrap?  
  
"Don't ask" Lorelai told her getting to her feet "So, we have coffee here, but I think it would be funnier and tastier to go get some at Lukes"  
  
"Dirty" Rory said, with a smile  
  
Lorelai put her hand to her heart "Uh. I've taught you well"  
  
Rory laughed as they headed out the door to Luke's  
  
A/N Sorry if it sucked, the ideas just aren't coming as quickly as they used to. Anyway R&R let me know what you think 


	4. I have my therories

A/N Thanks for the reviews and Kiana is Jess's friend/babysitter as he is for her  
  
"Can't you come?" Maria begged, as she climbed into the car  
  
"Not this time" Kiana told her, mock pouting "I have to work"  
  
"If you finish"  
  
"Maria." Jess started  
  
"Tell you what" Kiana said "If I finish work we'll come out and you two can show us around"  
  
"That'll take all of 30 sec" Jess told her  
  
Kiana rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to Maria "Deal?" She asked  
  
"Deal" Maria said, shaking her hand  
  
"Bye Maria" Tyrese said, frowning  
  
"Later gaiter"  
  
"Bye M&M" Kiana said  
  
Kiana said giving her a hug  
  
"Bye Jess.try and bring something back.even if it is just lipstick on your collar"  
  
"Bye" Jess said  
  
Later  
  
"Grandpa" Maria shrieked, running into the diner  
  
"Hey" Luke said, bending down to give her a hug  
  
"Hey Uncle Luke" Jess said, sitting down at the counter  
  
"Hi" Luke said, turning his attention to Jess  
  
"Can I have some ice cream?" Maria begged, tugging on the tail of Luke's shirt  
  
"No" Jess told her  
  
"Yes" Luke said, at the same time  
  
"You need to eat lunch first"  
  
"But I won't have any room left"  
  
"Well then you're lucky we're staying here"  
  
Maria huffed, as she climbed into a chair  
  
"Coffee" Lorelai exclaimed, as they stopped in front of Luke's  
  
Lorelai looked over to Rory, when she didn't respond  
  
"What"  
  
"Jess. . ."  
  
"Yeah . . . you knew he was coming"  
  
"I know. . ." Rory paused, looking at the little girl sitting next to him  
  
"That's Maria. . . Jess's daughter"  
  
"But . . . she has to be at least eight. . . Jess and. . . . Sara were only married four years ago"  
  
"They adopted her"  
  
"What.when" She asked  
  
"About two years ago. . . Jess got custody in the divorce . . . not that she put up much of a fight" Lorelai explained  
  
"Divorce" Rory asked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't think it mattered"  
  
"Why'd they divorce?"  
  
"Un solved mystery. . . Jess doesn't really like to talk about it, but I have my own theories"  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"She was a lesbian, there was another man, or my favorite Jess finally came to his senses and decided he loved you"  
  
"Mom"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Me and Jess are over . . . we were over a long time ago"  
  
"I know"  
  
"And sense when you do like Jess"  
  
"I never hated him. I was more like a strong dislike" Lorelai clarified  
  
"Uh huh" Rory said, watching Jess tickle the little girl  
  
"You ready to go in?" Lorelai asked  
  
"No" Rory said, shaking her head  
  
"Good"  
  
Lorelai grabbed Rory's arm and pulled her into the diner.  
  
"Hey Lukas. . ." She shouted "Look what I got"  
  
Luke looked up "Don't call me that  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. How about hot stuff, sweet cheeks, Mr. Bi."  
  
"Mom" Rory shouted  
  
"Fine" Lorelai said "Coffee Luke"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes pouring two cups of coffee  
  
"So Ror. . ." Lorelai began. But stopped when she noticed Rory and Jess staring at each other  
  
"Hey" Jess said  
  
"Hi. . . it's ah good to see you"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Hi" Rory said, turning her attention to Maria "I'm Rory"  
  
"Maria" Jess said, when the little girl didn't answer  
  
"What?" She asked, turning her attention to Jess "You told me never to talk to strangers"  
  
"I meant when I'm not around. You can't take everything I say so literally"  
  
"You told me to avoid Lorelai at all cost. . . did you mean just when you're gone"  
  
"No. . . That's whenever you see her"  
  
"Hey" Lorelai cried indignantly "I'm not that bad" she claimed, stomping her foot  
  
"Oh really" Jess said, meeting her gaze "Last time she came home she had some interesting new games to play. . . like saran rap around the toilette seat"  
  
Rory snorted and Jess turned meeting her gaze  
  
"It wasn't funny" He told her, than turned back to Lorelai. "Lorelai it is my personal as well as professional opinion that you never reproduce"  
  
"Hey Rory turned out O.K"  
  
Jess turned back to Rory "Yeah. . ."  
  
Jess looked at Rory, probably longer than he should have, considering the blush creeping over her face. God she was beautiful, she hadn't changed, she did look a little worldlier. He sighed; letting himself wonder what it would have been like if they hadn't broken up. He shook his head, reminding himself that he wouldn't have Maria if they hadn't.  
  
Jess paused, realizing he was staring. He quickly turned his attention back to Lorelai "You ever consider the fact that you just got lucky on that one"  
  
Lorelai stuck her tong out at Jess and turned her attention back to her coffee  
  
Rory looked down, trying to stop the fluttering feeling, that she'd had sense Jess looked at her. Why had he looked at her. . . so long?  
  
"O.K" jess said, standing up "We have to get going" He said to Maria  
  
"Why?" She whined  
  
"Because I have work to do" Jess told her  
  
"I thought you had the week off" Luke said  
  
"I do but I have to write my article. Than I'm done"  
  
"Can't I stay" Maria begged  
  
"The lunch rush is coming and Luke won't be able to keep an eye on you. So no"  
  
"I can watch her" Lorelai said, jumping up  
  
Jess shifted his stance, eying Lorelai suspiciously  
  
"Come on. Rory is here she'll keep an eye on us"  
  
Jess sighed "Fine"  
  
"Yah" Lorelai and Maria shouted, jumping up and down  
  
Jess rolled his eyes "Be good" he told Maria "and don't forget your stuff"  
  
"O.K" Maria and Lorelai exclaimed  
  
Jess smiled, turning to Rory "Watch them will you. . . they have a knack for getting into trouble"  
  
"Yeah" Rory said, giving him a smile  
  
"Thanks. . . bye Luke" Jess said walking out the door  
  
Rory leaned against the counter, watching Jess walk away. Trying to figure out her feeling. She missed the way they used to be. The talking, reading, and the kissing, though she hated to admit it. She thought back to when they had broken up, trying to figure out why they had ever broken up.  
  
Rory sighed, there was no time for this, and she had he whole life to figure this out. She turned to Lorelai and Maria, who had their heads together, whispering hurriedly. Looking up every now and than, to check for eavesdroppers.  
  
"Let's go" Rory said, wondering if she should tell Jess about the meeting. She decided against it, after all the pranks Jess had pulled as a kid he deserved a bit of his own medicine.  
  
"O.K" Lorelai and Maria said, shushing each other  
  
Rory shook her head and followed the two out after bidding Luke goodbye  
  
A/N Sorry if it sucked, if you think it did R&R tell me what I did wrong 


	5. Almost

A/N Hey I'm finally back, sorry for the wait  
  
Giggling and shoving, Lorelai and Maria burst loudly through the doors of the inn, followed closely by Rory.  
  
"O.K" Lorelai said, bending down to be eye level with Maria "You know the plan?"  
  
Marian nodded enthusiastically  
  
"Uh. . .what plan is this?" Rory questioned  
  
Lorelai stood, looking over at Rory  
  
"Plan. . .what plan?" She said fawning innocent "Hun I think you should get something to eat. . .you're hallucinating"  
  
"Uh huh" Rory said "Well I'm going to say hello to Sookie. . .can I trust you to be good?"  
  
"Absolutely" Lorelai said, crossing her fingers behind her back  
  
"And you?" Rory asked, turning her gaze on Maria  
  
"We'll be good" She smiled "I promise"  
  
"Uh huh" Rory said, shooting them a disbelieving look "Well. . .I'll be back" She told them, walking off into the kitchen  
  
Once she was sure Rory was out of hearing range, she turned back to Maria  
  
"You ready?" She asked, putting her hand out  
  
"Ready" Maria answered, putting her hand over Lorelai's  
  
"O.K" Lorelai said "Go team" She shouted, as they threw up their hands  
  
They both walked slowly up to the front desk  
  
"Hi Michele" Lorelai greeted  
  
"What do you want" He asked, his voice radiating annoyance  
  
"I need to talk to you for a minute" Lorelai said, gesturing him to follow her  
  
Rolling his eyes he followed her. As soon as Lorelai had his attention she gestured to Maria that the coast was clear.  
  
"What exactly do you want?" Michele demanded  
  
"I needed to talk to you about. . .uh. . . Mrs. Altman. . .that's right Mrs. Altman" She said  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I. . .uh" Lorelai began, taking a quick glance at Maria, who was still working "Did she get in O.K?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Her room was as she requested"  
  
"Are you trying to insult me" He inquired  
  
"No. . .She just made it clear that she wanted things a certain way. . .and I was just. . ." Lorelai paused, as Maria gave her a thumbs up, hurrying from behind the counter "You know what. . .never mind I'm sure you handled it just lovely"  
  
"Well thank you for wasting three minutes of my life" Michele quipped, returning to the counter, upon hearing the phone ring  
  
Maria and Lorelai looked at each other wide eyed, then turned and made a mad dash for the kitchen, as Michele picked up the phone.  
  
Rory and Sookie looked up, as Lorelai and Maria burst into the kitchen.  
  
"What did you do?" Rory demanded  
  
"We did nothing" Lorelai said  
  
"Yeah nothing" Maria mimicked  
  
"Uh huh" Rory said skeptically  
  
"Ahhh" A loud shout rang out  
  
"You wanna re think that last statement" Rory asked  
  
"We. . ." Lorelai began, but was cut off as the door to the kitchen was violently shoved open  
  
"Lorelai" Michele shrieked, brandishing his hand, which had a phone stuck to it  
  
"You know Michele" Lorelai began "You can't get calls. . .unless the ear piece is plugged in"  
  
Michele's eyes widened "You" He said pointing to Lorelai "and you" He said, turning his gaze to Maria "Stay away from me"  
  
With that he stomped out, trying to pull the phone off  
  
"What did Jess tell you two"  
  
"Not to teach her tricks to play on him" Lorelai answered "and I didn't" Lorelai defended herself "I taught her a trick to play on Michele"  
  
"A mean trick" Rory said "You almost made him cry"  
  
"Almost doesn't count" Lorelai told her stubbornly "And when did you grow up and get mature without me"  
  
"What can I say. . .I got tired of waiting. . .so around ten, I made a conscious decision to grow up"  
  
"Are you saying I'm less mature then a ten year old?"  
  
"No. . .But sometimes you can pass for a solid eight. . .now go help Michele"  
  
"Fine" Lorelai huffed "Come on Maria"  
  
"No" Rory said, stopping their progress to the door  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked  
  
"Let me put this in layman's term for you. . .you go, Maria stay"  
  
"Urgh" Lorelai groaned, and left muttering about un grateful children, and labor  
  
"So" Rory began, turning to Maria "Have you seen the inn?"  
  
"Yes" Maria answered  
  
"Oh. . ." Rory paused, trying to think of an activity  
  
"Can we go see the pond?"  
  
"Uh. . .sure" She answered, following Maria out  
  
The Pond  
  
Maria stopped, once they had reached a secluded spot. Rory glanced around, finally realizing where she was.  
  
"Wow" She sighed "I haven't been here sense. . ." She paused  
  
"Sense" Maria prompted  
  
"Sense Sookie's wedding" She rushed  
  
"Oh" Maria said, bending down to pick up a stick  
  
"So" Rory said, rocking back and forth on her heels "How's life?"  
  
Maria raised an eyebrow in question, and at that moment Rory could have sworn she looked like Jess.  
  
"Sorry uh stupid question. . .you're eight" Rory paused, taking a deep breath "You go to school right?"  
  
"Yes" Maria answered, bending down, and drawing circles in the water with her stick  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
Maria shrugged  
  
'She's defiantly Jess's kid' Rory thought  
  
"Do you like to read?" She asked  
  
"Yes" Maria answered, brightening instantly  
  
"What's your favorite book?" Rory questioned, taking a seat next to her  
  
"The Little Prince" She answered instantly  
  
"I've never read it" Rory told her  
  
"You can borrow it. . .if you want"  
  
"O.K"  
  
"What's your favorite book?"  
  
"Uh. . .Oliver Twist I guess"  
  
"That's my daddy's favorite too"  
  
"Really" Rory laughed "I would have thought it was something from Hemmingway"  
  
"How do you know he like's Hemmingway?"  
  
"Well we knew each other. . .when we were younger"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Later  
  
Rory and Maria walked in to the inn, arguing.  
  
"How could you possibly understand him?" Rory demanded  
  
"My dad read it to me. . .he told me what it means"  
  
"How could he possibly explain it to you. . .he couldn't even get me to understand"  
  
"Well I guess I'm special"  
  
"That you are" Rory agreed  
  
"Hey" Lorelai called, jogging up to them  
  
"Hey" Rory greeted "How's Michele?"  
  
"I don't know. . .he told me to leave him alone, then he started to yell at me in French"  
  
"I thought the accent was a fake"  
  
"Apparently not. . .he seemed very fluent"  
  
"You recognize any words?"  
  
"No. . .He wasn't exactly singing lady marmalade. . .hey you took some French"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What does chien mean"  
  
Rory's eyes widened in shock "He called you that?"  
  
"What. . .what did he call me?"  
  
"I'll uh. . .tell you later"  
  
"O.K. . .Uh listen, could you take Maria home. . .I have to help Sookie with some stuff"  
  
"Uh. . .sure, can I have the keys"  
  
"Yup" Lorelai said, tossing her the keys "Drive safe" She called as they walked out the door  
  
Luke's  
  
Rory pulled to a stop in front of Luke's. She cut the engine and turned to look at Maria, who was fast asleep.  
  
"Your dad better be awake" She whispered "Because there is no way I can carry you up a flight of stairs"  
  
Rory reached down, unbuckling her seat belt and climbing out. She smiled when she saw Jess inside, stacking chairs. She walked in, hearing the bell chime.  
  
"Were. . ." Jess began, turning around "Closed" He finished, looking at her questioningly  
  
"You're closing" She observed  
  
"Yeah. . .I told Luke. . .yeah"  
  
"That's uh. . .nice. . .that's nice of you"  
  
"Yeah" Jess said, running a hand through his hair  
  
"Yeah" Rory mimicked, nervously biting her lip  
  
"Why are you here?" Jess asked  
  
Though his question wasn't meant to sound rude, she flinched all the same  
  
"I just though you might like your daughter back" She told him "But if you don't I'm sure my mom would love to have her"  
  
"No. . .I'll take here" Jess said "Uh. . .where is she exactly?" He asked  
  
"She fell asleep in the car. . .she's a little too heavy for me"  
  
Jess smiled slightly, making his way out the door and to the car  
  
Rory stood back back slightly, as Jess opened the car door, preparing to take Maria out  
  
"Can you carry this?" He asked, handing her a backpack  
  
"Yeah" Rory said, grabbing the backpack  
  
"Thanks" Jess said, as he unbuckled Maria, careful not to wake her  
  
Rory smiled slightly, as she watched Jess lift Maria and make his way back to the diner with her.  
  
Up Stairs  
  
Rory watched silently, from the door way as Jess tucked Maria in to bed. She couldn't help but smile, as he leaned down and placed a light kiss in her hair.  
  
"Thanks for bringing her back" Jess said, joining Rory  
  
"No problem. . .I'd swear she was your biological daughter if I didn't know any better"  
  
"She give you a hard time?"  
  
"No. . .Not me. . .Michele. . .that and she is very passionate about her Hemmingway"  
  
"Yeah. . .that she is" Jess said, glancing at the sleeping girl  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Personal?"  
  
"That depends"  
  
"Why. . .why did you adopt?  
  
"I uh. . .I was in foster care for a while. . .when I was ten"  
  
"I'm sorry. . .I shouldn't have asked"  
  
"No. . .It's O.K" He assured her "I just met some people. . .when you're in a foster home your always an outsider. . .I mean you may feel comfortable and the people can be great, but you never really feel like part of the family. . .because you could be taken and placed in another home any minute" He explained "I guess I always thought I'd adopt a kid. . .so they wouldn't have to go through that" Jess shrugged  
  
"Well. . .you made the right choice. . .she's a sweet heart"  
  
"Don't let her appearance fool you" Jess smiled  
  
"I never let appearances fool me" She said honestly  
  
She continued to stare at him, trying to figure him out. He had changed, that was no secret, but he still had his skeletons locked deep in his closet.  
  
Her eyes widened slightly as Jess took a step toward her. He reached his hand up, gently cupping the side of her face. Rory felt her heart speed up, her eyes closed involuntarily, and she leaned slightly into his soft touch.  
  
Jess gently lifted her chin, until their eyes met. He watched as she nervously licked her lips, but didn't pull away. He leaned in slowly, giving her time to back away, there lips were a hair's length apart when. . .  
  
"Daddy"  
  
Jess and Rory immediately jerked apart, trying to compos themselves  
  
"Yeah" Jess called  
  
"I'm thirsty"  
  
"I'll be right there" Jess said, turning back to Rory "Water" He said  
  
"Yeah" She nodded "I should be going anyway. . .my mom will. . .I better go. . .Bye" She said, walking out the door as fast as she could  
  
Jess stood, watching the door for what seemed like an eternity  
  
"Dad" Maria called again  
  
"I'll be right there" Jess told her, going into the kitchen and filling a cup  
  
Outside  
  
Rory jumped in the car, taking several deep breaths in order to calm herself. She banged her head on the steering wheel.  
  
"What are you doing?" She cried "He has a kid, a wife. . ." She paused "He had a wife. . .he has a kid" She berated herself "You guys are over. . .been over. . .he has a kid for Christ sakes. . .oh great. . .now you're talking to yourself, you are turning into your mother" She groaned, banging her head against the steering wheel another time.  
  
"Your over" She told herself sternly, starting the car, and driving back to the inn.  
  
A/N Hah a long one. . .please R&R tell me what you liked or didn't like but don't be too nasty 


	6. Daddy's just a friend

A/N I know it has been a while but I was grounded, then I had writers block, grounded again, writers block again, then the computer got sick, and that was followed by writers block. Sorry.  
  
Lorelai strained her neck, looking at the door, willing it to open.  
  
"What are you doing?" Michel demanded.  
  
"I'm looking for the men in white coats, who are probably scowering, the town looking for you," Lorelai replied, turning her gaze back to the French man.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You do know they don't actually give day passes. . .don't you?"  
  
"Lorelai," Michel said, stomping his foot in indignation.  
  
"Michel my wedding is in less than a week. Why would you bother me with these insane requests?"  
  
"They are not insane," Michel argued.  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Why would you ask for a raise so big it would cripple the inn?"  
  
"Greed."  
  
"And what has greed gotten you?"  
  
"Money," Michel replied with a smile.  
  
"And what can money ultimately buy?"  
  
"Happiness, but stop trying to cheer me up!"  
  
"Michel, I-"  
  
The phone rang cutting Lorelai short. She stifled a groan and reached over to pick up the phone.  
  
"Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking."  
  
"Wow, so proper. Your mother must have raised you right."  
  
"Urgh. Please, I'm stressed enough without you bringing up the mother."  
  
"Sorry," Rory apologized. "I'm outside. Are you ready?"  
  
"Oh thank god!" Lorelai exclaimed. "My savior! I'll never forget this. I'll. . .I'll name my first child for you."  
  
"I am your first child," Rory pointed out. "And you named me after you."  
  
"Well if you want to get technical."  
  
"Hang up the phone and get your butt out here," Rory ordered.  
  
"Bossy."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Geez, sorry. . .I'm coming."  
  
Lorelai hung up the phone, and turned to Michel. "We'll discuss this whole raise thing tomorrow," she told him as she headed for the door. "That is if the people from the asylum haven't found you by then."  
  
********  
  
"Hey," Lorelai greeted as she climbed in the car alongside Rory."  
  
"Hi," Rory said, shifting the car into gear.  
  
Silence filled the car. Lorelai sat taping her nails on the arm rest. Finally she could no longer stand the silence.  
  
"What's wrong," she demanded, turning to face Rory.  
  
"Nothing," Rory lied.  
  
"You're lying," Lorelai accused.  
  
"No I'm not," Rory said, tightening her grip on the steering wheel.  
  
"You did the blinky thing."  
  
"I did not do the blinky thing!" Rory shouted.  
  
"Fine," Lorelai said, crossing her arms, and starring out the window. "Sorry I asked."  
  
They returned to silence. Lorelai stared out the window watching the scenery go by.  
  
'Tree. Tree. Tree. House. Another tree. Cat in the tree. I want a cat. Red light. Stopped at red light. Still stopped at red light. Okay it's been like a minute. Com on Rory just run it. Hey! I can see Taylor's house from here. I can see Taylor. He's in his PJ's. Yuck! Not a sight I wanted to. . .hey I didn't know he could dance. Finally we're moving again. I. . .wait!'  
  
Lorelai whipped around in her seat, trying to get a good view. Unfortunately the speed of the car and the time it took her to realize what she'd seen were not in agreement.  
  
"What?" Rory inquired.  
  
"I thought I. . .nothing," Lorelai said, turning and slumping down in her seat.  
  
'Tree. Tree. School. Another Tree. Mail box. I wonder when my magazine subscription is going to come. Ah the gazebo. I'm almost home. Hey it's Kirk! Poor Kirk. I can't believe that cat is still alive. I wonder what Kirk did to piss him off this time-'  
  
"We almost kissed," Rory suddenly spit out.  
  
Lorelai turned her head sharply. "What?"  
  
"We almost kissed," Rory repeated slowly.  
  
"Oh my god!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Whose we?"  
  
"What do you mean who's we? Me and Jess, Jess and I, we're the we."  
  
"Wow that's great," Lorelai said with a smile.  
  
"It is?" Rory asked.  
  
"It isn't?" Lorelai questioned.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You said almost kissed."  
  
"Maria woke up," Rory explained.  
  
"Ah! Kids have bad timing."  
  
"That's another problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maria," Rory said matter a factly.  
  
"You don't like her?" Lorelai said, shocked.  
  
"No, I like her."  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
Rory pulled the car over and put it in park. 'She's Jess's daughter."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Jess is a father."  
  
"So what, single parents can't have relationships of a romantic nature? He's not just somebody's daddy Rory."  
  
"I know but-"  
  
"But what? I'm a single parent. Are you saying Luke and I shouldn't be getting married?"  
  
"Totally different relationships."  
  
"Yah. Luke and I fought, realized we were in love and got together. You and Jess realized you were in love, got together, fought and then broke up."  
  
"That is not how it happened."  
  
"Uh huh," Lorelai said disbelievingly.  
  
"We just made better friends than a couple. It was a mistake"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"And that's what I'm going to tell him about the kiss-"  
  
"Almost kiss," Lorelai interjected.  
  
"The "Almost Kiss" was a mistake and we should be friends."  
  
Lorelai sighed. "If you're sure that's what you want."  
  
"It is," Rory said with a smile.  
  
"Well, if there is one thing you two need it's another friend.'  
  
Lorelai shook her head, and turned to stare out the window as the car started to move again.  
  
'Denial ain't just a river in Africa Rory.'  
  
A/N  
  
I'll try to update soon, but I have a lot of stories. Also if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. 


	7. Distance makes the heart grow fonder

A/N Hey, I know long time no see. I just haven't been able to write lately. I'm slowly beginning to again, but I don't know how regular updates will be but I'll try to do it often.  
  
Luke walked up to the counter in the diner carrying a plate with fries piled on it. He set the plate down in front of a little girl who was coloring passionately in her coloring book.  
  
"Here you go," Luke said as he placed the plate in front of her.  
  
"Thanks," she said, not glancing up from the book.  
  
"That's pretty good," Luke said of her picture.  
  
"Yeah," Jess said as he looked up from his book. "She stays inside the lines. I don't even have to pretend they're good."  
  
Maria stopped coloring and set her crayon down. She than proceeded to carefully rip the page out and handed it to Luke.  
  
"This for me?" Luke asked as he examined the picture.  
  
Maria nodded as she took a bite of her French fry. "Do you have any pepper?"  
  
"Pepper?" Luke questioned.  
  
"Only way to eat 'um," Jess said as he read his book.  
  
Luke shook his head and reached under the counter, pulling out a pepper shaker. He set it in front of Maria who was separating her fries into two piles.  
  
"Thank you," she said as she poured the pepper over one pile of fries.  
  
"You sure she's yours?" Luke asked a reading Jess.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jess asked, looking up from his book.  
  
"She's polite. Please and thank you. Those words were never in your vocabulary."  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and went back to reading.  
  
"Can I have a milkshake?" Maria asked, giving Luke her doe eyes.  
  
"Aren't you putting enough junk in your system?"  
  
"But what will I dip my fries in?"  
  
"You want to dip your fries in pepper and a milkshake?" Luke asked.  
  
"No," Maria laughed. "I'm gonna eat these ones with pepper," she said as she pointed to the pile on the left. "And dip these in the milkshake," she said of the pile on the right.  
  
"You taught her that?" Luke demanded.  
  
Jess raised his hands in a 'Not me' gesture.  
  
"Kiana did," Maria cut in.  
  
"Who is Kiana," Luke asked.  
  
"Dad's girlfriend," Maria supplied as she took a bite out of another fry.  
  
"You like being able to taste those fries?" Luke asked Maria who just shrugged in response.  
  
"Sense when do you have a girlfriend?" Luke asked.  
  
"I don't," Jess said, going back to his book.  
  
"Than whose Kiana?"  
  
"She's just a friend."  
  
"Just a friend?" a voice questioned.  
  
Maria and Jess spun around to face the owner of the voice.  
  
"Tyrese!" Maria shouted, jumping off her stool and running to the boy standing by the door.  
  
The woman who stood there however kept her eyes trained on Jess, a smirk playing across her face.  
  
"Just a friend, that's how you describe me? And here I was thinking we had something special," Kiana joked.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes, before turning to Luke. "Luke this is kiana, a friend of mine. Kiana this is my uncle Luke."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Kiana said, approaching the counter.  
  
Luke returned the greeting before going to serve some customers who had just arrived.  
  
"Hey," Kiana greeted Jess, giving him a quick hug and peck on the lips.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jess asked.  
  
Kiana shrugged. "I had some time off and Tyrese did some very creative begging. I had to give in. And it better be worth in, because I got lost three times on the way here."  
  
Jess shook his head, turning his gaze to the two kids who were talking adamantly at the corner table, their feet barely skimming the floor.  
  
"I guess it's true what they say."  
  
"What?" Kiana questioned.  
  
"Distance makes the heart grow fonder."  
  
"Yeah," Kiana nodded. "So, how long before their first fight?"  
  
"I give them and hour, maybe two."  
  
Kiana nodded, and they continued talking, neither noticing the two woman who stood at the entrance to the diner, one staring questioningly, another hurt clearly etched on her features.  
  
A/N Okay, that's it for now. I know it's not that long, but I'm trying to get back in the swing of things, so please be patient. 


	8. Daddy almost got some

A/N Hey, I know, long, long, long time no see. Sorry. My muse ran away. . .Guess I'll have to get a better lock for that cage.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder who she is?" Lorelai said as she walked towards the diner entrance.  
  
She reached the door and was about to walk in when she noticed Rory, or a lack there of.  
  
"Rory?" she said, turning to find Rory still at the window.  
  
"Rory?" she repeated, moving to stand beside her. I'm sure it's not what it looks like," Lorelai said of the scene inside.  
  
"What?" Rory asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"I thought you were just gonna be friends," Lorelai said gently.  
  
"I did," Rory said stubbornly. "We are."  
  
"Okay. . .Then what's the matter?"  
  
"He kissed me!" Rory exclaimed. Gesturing toward Jess.  
  
"Almost kissed," Lorelai corrected.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said, turning back to the window just in time to see Kiana throw her arms around Jess.  
  
"I have to go," Rory said, turning and walking away.  
  
"And she's supposed to be the rational one," Lorelia mumbled, watching Tory walk away.  
  
**********  
  
"So," Kiana said.  
  
"So what?" Jess asked, reaching over and grabbing one of Maria's fries that lay abandoned on the counter.  
  
"So, are you going to show us around or what?"  
  
"You wanna take a tour? See the town?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yes and yes."  
  
Jess nodded. "Okay, here's what you do. Go outside."  
  
"Uh huh," Kiana said slowly.  
  
"Turn around once," Jess continued. "That's' Stars Hollow."  
  
Kiana smacked him lightly on the arm. "Smart ass."  
  
Jess just shrugged, turning his gaze to the two children who had their heads together and were whispering excitedly.  
  
"So," Kiana said, drawing his attention from the kids. "Do any window shopping?"  
  
"It disturbs me that you call it that," Jess said, grabbing another fry.  
  
"What's window shopping?" Maria asked, looking up from her conversation with Tyrese.  
  
"Well," Kiana said, ignoring the glare Jess sent her. "It's like when you go to the toy store but you don't go inside-"  
  
"Why?" Maria cut in.  
  
"Because you don't have money," Kiana answered. "So you look, find something you like and save up your money. Then one day you go in, and buy something," Kiana finished, looking pointedly at Jess.  
  
Jess just rolled his eyes in response, so Kiana turned her attention to Maria.  
  
"What have you been doing?"  
  
"Gluing Michel to the phone," Maria answered with a laugh.  
  
"Oh," Kiana said after a moment.  
  
"Don't ask," Jess said.  
  
Kiana shook her head. "Anything else."  
  
Maria shrugged. "I stayed with Rory while Lorelai in-stuck Michel."  
  
"Who is Rory?" Kiana asked.  
  
"Lorelai's daughter," Jess supplied.  
  
"She kissed daddy last night," Maria said, crossing her arms.  
  
Kiana turned to Jess smirking. "Well you failed to mention that."  
  
"That's because there was nothing to mention. There was no kiss."  
  
"Kids don't lie about this type of thing. Eating all the cookies, yes. Cleaning the room, yes. Finishing homework, yes. Eating all their vegetables, yes. Daddy kissing some woman, no."  
  
"There was no kiss alright. Maria woke up and asked for some water."  
  
"Oh she did, did she?" Kiana said, shooting Maria an accusing look, which was returned with a stubborn glare.  
  
Kiana shook her head, turning back to Jess. "So you almost got some."  
  
Jess ignored her, popping another fry in his mouth.  
  
"Got some what?" Tyrese asked.  
  
"I'll explain when you're thirteen," Kiana said, then paused. "No. . .sixteen. . .eighteen. You know what? Thirty, thirty sounds good."  
  
A/N Okay, I know it was short, but let me know what you think. 


End file.
